La víspera de la batalla
by twinipuu
Summary: En la víspera de una batalla es importante poner encima de la mesa todo lo que se puede perder y lo que se consigue. ErwinxLevi


**LA VÍSPERA DE LA BATALLA**

Levi estaba nervioso. Debían salir de exploración por la mañana y no sabía si volvería con vida. La vida en la legión de exploración era difícil. Las misiones implicaban arriesgar tu propia vida y las de tus compañeros, luchando contra esos seres que asediaban al último reducto de la humanidad. Pero él debía mantenerse impasible para que su equipo funcionara en el campo de batalla, todo debía coordinarse milimétricamente. Un error significaba la pérdida de diversas vidas.

Se paseaba arriba y abajo de su estancia, haciendo crujir el suelo de lamas de madera, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden, que no hubiera ni una sola mota de polvo que le perturbara la paz interior que se esforzaba en mantener y aparentar.

Llamaron a la puerta, un soldado de reciente incorporación asomó la cabeza.

- Sargento, el Comandante Smith le espera en su despacho.

-Entendido.

Cerró la puerta y se fue. Erwin debía tener alguna duda sobre la estrategia, o simplemente estaría aburrido pensando en el devenir de su existencia. Siempre lo hacía llamar cuando no sabía en qué ocupar su tiempo o cuando las dudas de una misión le acechaban.

Comprobó que su uniforme estuviera impecable ante el espejo y se dispuso a ir a las estancias de Erwin con paso decidido. Eran altas horas de la noche y la mayoría de sus compañeros debían estar durmiendo.

Se paró delante de la puerta de la habitación del Comandante, sentía el cansancio de los últimos días de entreno intensivo acumulado en su cuerpo, a esto se le sumaban las lesiones que se le amontonaban día tras día, sus amistades salían al campo de batalla y no regresaban… A veces deseaba volver a su anterior vida entre calles bañadas de podredumbre, luchas, sangre y dinero.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó una señal para entrar.

-Pasa, Levi.- Se escuchó la voz de Erwin dentro de la estancia. Levi obedeció a su superior y accedió a ella intentando mantener su temperamento y compostura habituales.

-¿Qué quieres? Estas no son horas de mandarme llamar habiendo una misión por delante.

-Pero si ni siquiera dormías. - El comandante se mantenía tranquilo mirando el papeleo que se acumulaba en su escritorio. Desvió su mirada de la mesa y buscó los ojos grisáceos de Levi.- Necesitaba hablar con alguien un rato. Por la mañana partiremos en busca de nuevas pruebas para continuar investigando, habrá compañeros que partirán y no volverán jamás.

-Deberías estar ya acostumbrado a eso.- Levi se sentó en la silla del lado contrario de la mesa de su superior.

-Debería...Pero ver a hombres bajo mis órdenes morir de esta forma... - Hundió su frente entre sus manos.- Es como si cada vez muriera una parte de mí…

-No te culpes de sus pérdidas. Están ofreciendo sus vidas por el bien de la humanidad. O esto es lo que intenta creer la gente.

-Eres demasiado frívolo, te has acostumbrado a ver como caían las personas de tu alrededor. Pero yo aún no logro verlo como algo normal, o necesario.

-Si su muerte fuera en vano no me lo perdonaría jamás, así que piensa en una razón que te permita mantener el tipo.- Levi apartó su mirada del rubio.- Aunque sabes de sobras que estaré siempre que necesites desahogarte.

-Cuantas contradicciones… Conducir hacia la muerte a quien prácticamente empieza a vivir...- Erwin se levantó y se dirigió hacia el moreno.- Quizás tienes razón… Pero el desahogo físico sólo ayuda a olvidar durante un corto periodo de tiempo...- Le pasó la mano por la nuca, acariciándole el pelo. El Comandante bajó su cuerpo hacia el capitán, observando los ligeros movimientos que el inexpresivo Levi hacía ante su imponente presencia; tensaba su musculatura, sus facciones se volvían más relajadas, esperando el contacto físico del que tanto carecían en el ejército.

El rubio acercó sus labios a los de Levi. A Erwin le gustaba el tacto de sus labios suaves, recrearse en ese instante en que al moreno le hervía la sangre y deseaba saltarle a los brazos. Intensificó el beso, jugueteó con la punta de la lengua, le mordió el labio, saboreó su boca como siempre que se quedaban a solas.

Las manos del moreno buscaban llegar al bulto que empezaba a notarse en el apretado pantalón de su superior. Lo acarició por encima y bajó la mano hacia las correas que se ataban en las piernas. Desataba las hebillas una a una, con la delicadeza justa para no interrumpir la danza de lenguas que ocurría entre sus bocas ni alterar el ritmo con que Erwin le acariciaba la nuca y le hacía erizar todo el vello de su cuerpo.

Las manos del rubio también corrían a desatar las correas que se ataban al pecho por encima de la camisa. Las ganas de acariciar su piel le podían. Le sacó la chaqueta, desabrochó botón a botón la camisa, dejando al descubierto el torso pálido de Levi, lleno de marcas de antiguas peleas.

Erwin tenía ya los pantalones desabrochados y los dedos de su subordinado buscaban fervientemente bajarle la ropa interior. Levi dejaba al descubierto el miembro erecto de su superior, que se sacaba la chaqueta y la camisa para dejar a la vista su torso escultural.

-Me cuesta mucho saber qué piensas…-Erwin susurraba, como si hablara consigo mismo.

-Lo dices como si tú fueras un libro abierto…

Sus movimientos eran toscos. Los años de duros entrenos mantenían su musculatura tensa y fuerte y sus pieles eran más gruesas y duras a causa de los continuos roces con los equipos y ropajes.

Levi echó su cuerpo hacia delante para empezar a lamer desde las ingles hasta la punta, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento.

-¿Cuántas veces más podré deleitarme con esta visión? ¿Será ésta vez la última?

-Siempre igual.- Levi se levantaba de la silla decidido.- No pienses más sobre esto.- Se desnudó por completo.- Céntrate en el momento.

Erwin se vio de golpe con el cuerpo de Levi apretándose contra el suyo. Su diferencia de altura y constitución física quedaba más patente que nunca. La lengua de Levi empezaba a recorrer las partes del torso de su amante que le quedaban al alcance, alternando con pequeños mordiscos, caricias suaves. Las grandes manos del rubio bajaban por la espalda de Levi, llegando a su trasero, se llevó un dedo a la boca para humedecerlo e ir a penetrarlo con éste, arrancándole un gemido.

Las grandes manos de Erwin levantaron por debajo de los muslos a Levi, dejándolo encima del escritorio repleto de papeles, plumas y tinteros. Volvieron a besarse, mordiéndose los labios como fieras, acariciándose sin descanso.

Levi se recostó con la espalda en la mesa mientras Erwin se inclinaba junto a él. Sus miradas normalmente frías y calculadoras dejaban paso a una relajación poco habitual en ellos. Desprendían tanto calor que sus cuerpos estaban ya empapados en sudor.

Con delicadeza, el rubio condujo su miembro hacia el interior de su amante, haciendo temblar su pequeño cuerpo.

-Des… Despacio…- Levi clamó a un Erwin que se detenía para que su cuerpo pudiera acostumbrarse a su gran miembro acomodándose en su interior.- Ya…

El capitán relajó su cuerpo mientras su superior empezaba a mover sus caderas lentamente, sin prisa, disfrutando de cada segundo en que conseguía arrancarle un leve gemido y veía como unos ojos azules lo miraban intensamente, como si intentara retenerlo en su memoria por si nunca lo perdía, como si fuera la última vez que lo veía en vida.

Levi se recostó sobre un brazo para poder extender su otra mano hacia la mejilla de Erwin.

-No voy a dejar que me maten. Por algo se dice que soy el mejor soldado de la humanidad.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron de los ojos del rubio, que jadeaba ante las sensaciones que le producía encontrarse en el interior de su amante.

-Yo tampoco dejaré que lo hagan…

El moreno unió sus labios con los de Erwin e inició un ligero movimiento de cadera para sentir mejor el erecto falo que se alojaba en su interior. Sus manos se movían describiendo cada una de las curbas que definían sus cuerpos, se recreaban presionando los pezones, las grandes manos del rubio jugueteaban con el miembro de Levi, acrecentando su placer a cada vaivén de cadera, haciendo resonar entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación los gemidos que producía cada vez que alcanzaba su próstata.

Sus cuerpos sudados se veían envueltos en una espiral de placer que arrancaba gruñidos al mejor estratega del ejército y dejaba indefenso a la mayor esperanza de la humanidad contra los titanes. Los movimientos de Erwin cada vez eran más veloces y Levi empezaba a abandonarse sobre el escritorio entre papeles arrugados y archivos. Las manos del rubio agarraban con fuerza los muslos de Levi, dejando marcados sus dedos al lado de las marcas perpetuas que el equipo de maniobras había dejado sobre su piel.

Un orgasmo ahogado salió de los labios de Levi, que esparcía por el abdomen de un Erwin que continuaba atacando, una sustancia blanquecina.

-Erwin…- Entre suspiros intentaba comunicarse con el rubio que no se detenía ni un segundo y parecía que se acercaba al clímax.- No dejaré…- Las envestidas eran ahora fuertes y exhaustas, entre bufidos.- No dejaré que te maten…- Erwin llegó al orgasmo emitiendo un fuerte gruñido para evitar gritar y montar un escándalo entre sus tropas. Tomó aire, acercó su torso al de Levi, acariciando con su nariz su pecho de piel blanquecina y suave, terminando de disfrutar esos instantes antes de separar sus cuerpos. Empezó a reír entre dientes, se sentía bien. Levi lo miraba estupefacto, intentando descifrar que ocurría en esa mente, intentando adivinar qué era lo que veía de gracioso en todo eso. Se aserenó, con cuidado extrajo su miembro del cuerpo de su subordinado y se sentó en la mesa al lado de éste.

Miró como esos ojos grisáceos continuaban mirándole atentamente, prácticamente sin pestañear; en ese momento le parecían cálidos, totalmente diferentes a los ojos fríos como un témpano de hielo que veía a diario en el campo de batalla. Alargó un brazo para acariciar el pelo oscuro que le caía por la frente y se le pegaba con el sudor.

Sus miradas se encontraron. El chico de facciones serias esbozó una sonrisa ante los sonrientes ojos azules que lo observaban. No necesitaban palabras para ese instante. Les bastaba con saber que cuando se necesitaran allí estarían. Les bastaba con saber que darían la vida el uno por el otro. Salir al campo de batalla y ver en sus acrobacias como el uno por el otro podía hacer lo imposible por defender sus vidas.

No necesitaban nada más.

El uno con el otro se bastaban.

FIN


End file.
